


Found

by empathetix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.23 spoilers, M/M, Supernatural Spoilers, post 9.23, sorry the feels were too great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathetix/pseuds/empathetix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel mourns. Short and meant to punch you in the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

_It’s good to see you, man._

Castiel shuts his eyes tightly, tears leaking from the corners as he cries for the first time, salt touching the tip of his tongue. There’s this awful, raw feeling in his chest, as if someone has taken his angel blade and twisted it through his heart, but the pain does not cease. It is sharp and unrelenting.

The Righteous Man is dead, and it is all his fault.

_You don’t think you deserve to be saved._

_You can’t save everyone, my friend, though you do try._

Because Dean Winchester was a selfless man and he would do anything to protect the ones he loved. He would not think of himself, but of anyone  _but_ himself and he would give everything he had if it meant his brother could live a while longer or a few good people would see the morning’s light.

 _I always come when you call._  He remembers telling Dean, pain and betrayal etched in every weary line on his face.  _I did it, all of it, for you,_

"Why didn’t you let me help, Dean?" The angel moaned, hands curling into fists. "We could have fixed it…"

 _It’s not broken._ Castiel is a fool, a fool without the sense to understand that he was corrupted by his good intentions.

 _Dammit, Cas, you child! Why didn’t you listen to me?_  Dean was right about so many things, about everything, and it kills Castiel to look back at all the mistakes he has made, and to realize how it’s all lead to this.

_I prayed to you, Cas, every night!_

_Y_ _ou didn’t trust me._

"Dean, of course, of course I trusted you!" He gasps, eyes wet from fresh tears. "I- I would have done anything for you!"

 _Cas, you just gave up an entire army for one guy._  What was the point of it all if he didn’t have the one thing in the whole damn world he cared about? Did the hunter just not understand that after everything they’d been though, it had changed him infinitely? For as long as Castiel has lived, nothing has impacted him more than this one man, in what could be mere seconds of an angel’s existence.

 _When Castiel first laid a hand on you, he was lost!_ Hester’s frantic shouts fill his head and he tries to shake off old memories.  _He has fallen in every way imaginable._

"I am lost without you. Dean." He admits, head hanging low as he accepts defeat. "What do I do without you?"

He likes to think that he became better after he met Dean. He likes to believe that when he carried the Righteous Man’s soul from the pits of Hell, that the light he had been bathed in had truly changed him. That he had been born anew

What Hester never understood was that the moment he had touched that brilliant, fierce soul, he had been Found.


End file.
